


The Back Room

by midnight_melodies



Category: Dani and Jamie, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Also some fluff, Bly Manor, Canon, Dani and Jamie - Freeform, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, Gay, Happy times, Lesbians, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post canon, Quickie, Sex at work, Smut, damie - Freeform, lesbian smut, no ghosts, the Leafling, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform, theyre too cute, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies
Summary: Like most businesses, their flower shop, The Leafling, had a back room.It was useful for many reasons: it kept them more organized, they used it for storage of pots and extra soil, it was a space to prepare orders. But beyond work, it also came in handy for other things. For days like this, when Dani thinks having a store with a back room was the best decision they ever made.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani and Jamie - Relationship, damie - Relationship, dani/jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	The Back Room

Like most businesses, their flower shop, The Leafling, had a back room.  
It was useful for many reasons: it kept them more organized, they used it for storage of pots and extra soil, it was a space to prepare orders. But beyond work, it also came in handy for other things. For days like this, when Dani thinks having a store with a back room was the best decision they ever made. 

The store closes in an hour, and Jamie has been gone most of the day, delivering orders. Dani is sweeping the floor, preparing for closing since it’s pretty quiet, and she sets the broom down when she hears the bell on the door chiming. She prepares to offer the customer help finding whatever they need, but smiles immediately when she realizes it’s Jamie returning, carrying a plant in one arm. 

“Hey,” she grins, settling for a hug because she knows they can’t do any more than that in public. At least not in the open. 

“Hello gorgeous,” Jamie murmurs, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.  
“How was business today?” 

“Pretty quiet, actually,” Dani responds. 

“Good,” Jamie nods, “Cause I was thinking we could take a little break.” 

She’s grinning now, and Dani recognizes that grin. She knows what it means.  
Jamie walks past her girlfriend, casually letting her hand find Dani’s and linger for just a few seconds. She doesn’t look back, just keeps walking towards the back room. 

“Jamie...” Dani protests, following her back hesitantly. Jamie is standing facing her, hunger already flickering in her eyes. Dani wants to say no to this, but when Jamie approaches her and breathes heavily against her lips, she knows she doesn’t stand a chance. 

“It’s only 4:15,” Dani points out, just a hint of concern in her voice, “A customer could walk in at any minute!”  
Her pitch gets higher and turns into a squeal as Jamie ducks her head to nibble on Dani’s neck. 

“Then I guess you’d better be quiet, yeah?” 

Jamie’s voice is low and hot against Dani’s neck, and Dani inhales sharply at what she’s suggesting.  
In a few smooth movements she has the door to the back room pushed so it’s only open a crack (so they can hear the bell of someone enters), and Dani pushed against the wall beside it. 

The blonde hums as Jamie lays kisses down her jawline and then her neck, licking and nibbling when she wants to hear the other woman gasp softly. Dani tangles her hand in Jamie’s hair and pulls her back up to meet her lips, crashing hard against them. Jamie’s hands rest on Dani’s hips and she slides a thigh between her legs, earning a deep moan from the blonde. She kisses her harder, and she has to keep herself from moaning when Dani’s hips start to thrust. 

Jamie knows she’s searching for friction, and she also knows they don’t have very long, so she decides to give Dani what she needs. It’s some miracle her girlfriend chose to wear a skirt without tights today, and she plans to take full advantage of that. She snakes a hand down between them and up under the skirt, pressing between Dani’s legs. 

“Oh god,” Dani moans, and Jamie kisses her to keep her quiet. 

“Remember what I said, Poppins... I can’t do this unless you can be quiet.” 

“I can,” Dani breathes rapidly, eyes wide like a kid convincing their parents they’ll behave. “I’ll be quiet, anything for you.” 

“Mmm that’s my good girl,” Jamie grins against her lips. Dani’s breaths are heavy and fast now, but they stop completely for a second, hitching in her throat when Jamie tugs her underwear down to her ankles in one quick motion. Immediately her fingers are on her, feeling the warmth and wetness already pooling there. It only takes a few seconds to build Dani up, before she’s grown so desperate for this woman. She wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck, pulling her as close as she can get. 

“Jamie... please, I need-“ she manages between breaths, but Jamie seems to understand. She pushes a finger inside Dani, who moans at the feeling. Smirking, Jamie pulls her fingers away and hears Dani whine. 

“A customer could walk in at any minute, remember? I need you to be quiet for me, love. Do you hear me?” 

Dani stares into Jamie’s eyes, feeling heat rise deeper within her at the brunette’s dominance. 

“Shit, I’m sorry baby. I’ll be good, I promise,” Dani begs, “Just hurry up and fuck me, please, I need you to-“ 

That’s enough for Jamie, she slides two fingers inside Dani without warning and starts thrusting. She can sense that Dani is working very hard to keep her loud moans from escaping, and it makes her heart jump. She rewards her by whispering “good girl” and nibbling on her earlobe, which makes Dani sigh with pleasure. 

Jamie has to work hard herself not to come undone at this, at the steady rhythm of Dani’s hips meeting her hand, and the look on her face as her eyes scrunch closed in concentration. She’s biting down her lip to keep quiet, and god, it’s hot. Maybe they’ll have to do this more often…

“More,” she hears Dani gasp, and she knows what she needs. Dani watches impatiently as the brunette gets on her knees, settling herself between Dani’s legs. Even the sight alone is almost enough to make her climax, but she wills herself to keep it together. She wants this, wants to come apart for Jamie in the back room when they should be working. She feels her skirt being hiked up around her hips to allow Jamie access, and then her hot breath is just over Dani’s centre.  
She can’t help but let out the smallest moan when Jamie’s lips meet her wetness, licking her tongue through Dani’s wet folds. Then Jamie’s mouth finds her clit and Dani gasps, grabbing Jamie by the hair to keep herself quiet. 

Jamie hisses, but this is her favourite kind of pain, one she can definitely get used to. She continues to suck and lick, gripping the back of Dani’s thighs to keep her in place. This proves difficult, however, when Dani’s hips are moving so vigorously. She smiles against the blonde’s skin as she listens to her rapid, unsteady breathing above. 

“Jamie…,” the blonde breathes as quietly as she can, “Jamie…Jamie-“

The brunette thinks she could get off just from pleasuring Dani (it has happened once or twice before), but she focuses on the task at hand. It fills her with love and pride to see Dani fall apart for her, to not be able to get any words out except her name. In the back of her mind, Jamie is aware of their time limit, and how anyone could enter the store at any given moment. Although she’s all for a quickie in the back room with the love of her life, she doesn’t want the reputation of their business to be ruined. 

She can feel that Dani is close, from the way her grip in her curly hair tightens even more, and the rhythm of her hips speeds up. Jamie lets a hand fall from Dani’s waist and to in between her legs, sliding two fingers inside her dripping core while she continues to suck on her clit. She hears Dani groan under her breath, and feels proud of her for staying so quiet. She knows how difficult this is, judging by how much noise she knows she’d be making if they were upstairs in private. 

Jamie thrusts in and out faster, sucking harder and holding Dani up with her other hand on her waist since she can feel her legs starting to shake. With a gasp and a shudder that runs through her whole body, Dani comes on her girlfriend’s tongue and fingers. Jamie slows er rhythm before slipping her fingers out and sucking them clean, which Dani doesn’t miss. 

“God, Jamie…. You’re gonna be the death of me I swear,” Dani breathes as Jamie pulls her skirt back down over her hips. Their eyes meet once again, and Jamie kisses along Dani’s jawline while her panting slows to normal breaths. 

“Mmm you were so good for me,” Jamie hums, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. 

“I think we might have to sneak away more often,” Dani smiles, “Although I’m not sure I can promise to stay quiet ever again.” 

Jamie laughs softly, and they jump apart at the sound of a bell chiming. 

“Oh! Shit,” Dani blinks, smoothing her skirt and attempting to fix her messy hair. 

“Relax,” Jamie laughs at Dani’s panic. “Act normal, like you didn’t just get eaten out by your girlfriend at work, yeah?” 

Dani rolls her eyes before rushing out of the back room to help the customer. 

“Hi, can I help you with anything?” Jamie hears, and she has to admit she’s impressed with how fast Dani reverted into customer service mode, although she’s still a little flustered.

Jamie wanders out behind her and starts to prepare for closing, making sure everything is organized for the end of the day. As Dani leads the customer to what they’re looking for, Jamie catches her eye and winks, shooting her a smirk that makes the blonde blush. 

Once the customer leaves, Dani flips the Open sign to assure people know they’re closed, the she walks toward Jamie. She grabs her hand, leading them both upstairs to their apartment. 

“Eager to get home, Poppins?” Jamie laughs, following Dani, who’s sliding the key into the lock. 

“I think I owe you one,” Dani grins, biting her lip. 

She backs the brunette up against the door once they’re inside, and Jamie realizes just how ready she is for whatever is about to happen. Watching Dani earlier was almost too much for her, and she knows it won’t take a lot for her to fall apart this time. 

Good thing it’s Friday, Jamie thinks, because she doesn’t predict anyone will be getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate any comments/feedback! Also stay tuned for some Christmas Damie :)


End file.
